1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the manufacture of decorative devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to decorative products, such cornices that serve as decorative features for architectural structures. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a product and a process that provides a cornice comprised of modular, interchangeable components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative devices, such cornices, that serve as ornamental features for architectural structures are well known. The devices are also utilitarian in nature in that they may serve to hide curtain rods or other structures. More specifically, cornices are ornamental moldings or projections that crown a variety of structures such as buildings, windows, drapes, walls, or paintings.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical cornice (or valance) 2, in the prior art, from which curtains 4 are hung. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, cornice 2 is comprised of a main front decorative piece 6 and two side pieces 8, 10 that are used to couple the main piece 6 to a supporting structure such as a wall 12.
The main decorative piece 6 of cornice 2 is made from a single rigid block of material such as a wood, which is then molded or milled to a desired shape or design. The dimensions of this block must be commensurate to at least the largest dimensions used in the design of cornice 2. For example, the height of the block must be at least as high as the longest decorative height 16 of cornice 2, and its length should cover the entire length of drape 4 on wall 12, wherein decorative height 18 is the shortest height. As to the width or thickness of the block, it should be as wide as the thickest decorative design width 20 of cornice 2, as illustrated in FIG. 3, wherein design width 22 is the thinnest.
In the prior art, the process of molding singular parts from slabs of rigid material to assemble cornice has been costly and wasteful. If a singular part were damaged, the entire unit would become unusable. The block or slab dimensions of the raw work piece must have been equal to the largest dimensions of a design; with sections that are not part of the final designs milled into waste. Excess milling is a further source of waste. In addition, a cornice that is made from a single block of material is inflexible. Once a block is molded or milled to a certain design, it cannot be modified to fit another design. Instead, the entire cornice must be replaced if modification is required or desired.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cornice for crowning a variety of architectural structures wherein each component of the cornice is modular and interchangeable with respect to previous subsequent components fabricated in manufacturing.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a cornice and method of manufacture thereof that minimizes waste of unforged material.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide new and useful attachment means for individual components.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cornice and process for manufacturing cornices that is relatively simple to use and comparatively cost effective.